


Alliance

by gladucame



Category: Glee
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Make Them Do It, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladucame/pseuds/gladucame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My work for the Gift Exchange during Kurtofskyfest. Prompt: Aliens come to Earth thinking Dave and Kurt are the rulers of the planet and tradition for the aliens is to make a proper alliance: they need to see the planet’s mating process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly Annice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Molly+Annice).



> AN: This story came out a bit angstier than was intended to. It’s Blaine-less AU too. He just never existed here, so Kurt never transfered and is single. Also, it’s the first time I’m writing anything like this… Thanks to Dragon for betaing!

“Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton!”

Dave watched the boy smile brightly under the sharp glare of the sun-like roof lamp illuminating the built-in stage in their school’s gym. The brash lights brought out edges of Kurt’s round face marking it with a determination and detachment even the remains of tears couldn’t soothe. Underlined by the glow, Kurt’s cheekbones and jaw reminded him of a white marble cut by harsh strokes of a sculptor. He was perfect. 

Kurt was born to be on a stage, any stage really, as long as the spotlight cast long shadows under those eyelashes. It didn’t matter that he was given his spot tonight by a cruel joke nor did the high price of ovation. Kurt straightened his posture, holding the bedazzled scepter delicately between his fingers, and regarded his one-night subjects through half-closed lids. Dave shuddered when they eyes met. He was small and grotesque, with his wooden throne and crooked crown. The King of the evening cowered in corner. 

Kurt stepped aside from the microphone to make a place for the director. The traditional dance was announced and Dave stood up on shaking legs, fumbling to button his suit with sweaty fingers. The crowd parted before him clearing a path to the center of the dance floor. Dave felt his legs bringing him to the waiting boy before his mind caught up on it. He stood in front of his Queen. The chance to make a memory that didn’t involve lockers or blackmail terrified and amazed him. 

“You can make a huge difference here,” Kurt spoke quietly and his voice didn’t share Dave’s wonderment. “It’s the perfect moment,” he stressed out, cocking his head as if to make sure Dave was listening.

Dave blinked, the trance-like feeling faded making place for confusion and fear. “For what?” He asked unsurely as the music began. The director was glaring at him sternly in the corner of his eye.

Kurt arched a perfect eyebrow. “Come out,” he insisted.

Vocals joined the melody of ABBA’s cover as the crowd tightened around them. Time slowed, the music subdued and room tightened as Kurt awaited his answer. Dave looked at him pleadingly. “I- I ca...”

“Oh my god!”

The scream cut through the air like a knife, slicing time and space back into their places. Dave swayed a little, as if suddenly released from a tight embrace. His hand flew to his head to fix the crown before it’ll completely slide off. Kurt’s was awry as well but that wasn’t what caught his attention. The boy stared over his shoulder at something with wide eyes and hand clasped over his mouth in horror. Dave swallowed and slowly turned around. 

The room with nearly a thousand students was deadly silent so his startled gasp resonated in the air. He took a step back.

The corpulent man took one forward.

No, not a man. Dave’s eyes stayed fixed on the dark-orange, brittle skin stretching over unusually high cheekbones and morphing into looking like pomegranates cut in half shapes in the place where ears should be. He felt his stomach turning when the lip-less mouth crooked open to reveal a thin tongue that swept over the side of the visitor’s face, moisturizing it with a pearly liquid. 

The two guests, one differing from the other only by height and tenuity of his form, swayed lightly in the center of dance floor as if waiting for them to make the first step. Dave risks prying his eyes away to sweep them over the room. He could see panic creeping into the whispered words and worried faces of his peers as for the sudden arrival was as surprising as it was inexplicable. There was not spaceship, no dimming light or technical difficulties to herald it. So much for wasting time on watching X-files, Dave thought briefly.

“Is this some sort of a joke?” Dave startled, only now realizing Kurt came up behind him and stood now arm by arm. The visitors cocked their heads in unison regarding him.

“What?!” Kurt crossed arms over his chest and tapped the foot on the ground. “One prank was not enough for the night? Take off your stupid masks, no one’s laughing.” He said haughtily but his face faltered when one of the guests reached into the folds of his attire and produces a small black box in a shape of an egg. He turned the top of it off and hissed prolongly. Dave stared perplexed, as the little box started giving out a navy glow.

“Another trick from the everything for $4 shop?” Kurt threw at them but his voice cracked like a piece of cheap glass when the visitor made a sudden move forward. Without thinking, Dave grabbed Kurt’s arm and tugged the man, stepping in front of him. The visitor stopped and seemed to regard him for a moment before tapping the box lightly. The screech that it emitted next was enough to have Dave and the rest of gathered humans clenching their heads between their hands. 

Dave bared his teeth through the pain pulsing under his skull and yelled at the creature to stop. The smaller guest ceased to sway for the first time since materializing in their gym and grabbed the box, shaking it in his four fingers hand.

_“My apologies.”_

The shriek cut off and a low rich voice could be heard instead, even though none of the visitors opened their mouths.

 _“Our language generator experiences issues with determination of patterns in this Galactic.”_ The voice spoke again.

Dave lowered his hands from his head and looked bewildered on Kurt only to see a matching expression on his face. 

The voice continued. _“We’re sorry for the disturbance our coming could caused. We’ll repay for your kind welcoming and ensure that the future alliance with our nation will prove fruitful for both sides.”_

Dave’s eyebrows met over his nose. “Wait a sec. We didn’t agreed to anything at all. We didn’t even “welcomed” you, dude. You just appeared out of thin air.”

The visitors cocked their heads once again and then turned, staring at each other for a moment in mute negotiation.

Finally, the taller one held up the box again.

_“Do I understand correctly that you choose war over a peaceful cooperation?”_

“Hold up,” Kurt emerged from behind him with a frown. “Why do we have to decided that?”

The aliens looked at each other. One of them held up an arm. A cyan hologram popped up above the palm of his clothed hand, depicting an East-European king, sitting on a throne in all his Middle-Aged glory.

_“Our readings indicated that this is how rulers of your planet look like.”_

Kurt snorted. “Well, tough luck.”

The tall visitor nodded and caressed his box. The nearby standing boy choked, his fingers clenching on his own throat and digging deep until blood slide from under the nails.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “What did you do?!” He yelled at the visitors and would have marched up to them if Dave didn’t grab his shoulder. 

The boy screamed in pain and bent in half. Blood poured on the dance floor with a sickening splash.

“What do you want?” Dave watched the creature with hard eyes. 

The alien’s tongue dropped out from his mouth and slid across the chin before flopping back into the hole. _“We come in peace. Always.”_ The box resonated with sound again. _“Will you sign alliance or your death sentence that choice is yours entirely.”_

Dave’s fist clenched at his sides. He looked over at one of his classmates but the boy stopped thrashing and lied in a puddle of his own blood, whimpering with every shiver that ran through his body. His fingers, red now, still were clutching his own throat.

“We will cooperate.” Dave turned at the small voice and his eyes softened taking in the hard expression. Kurt straightened his back. “Tell us what you need us to do and get the hell out.” 

The shorter alien hissed unpleasantly nodding at them but his small, sunken eyes shined with satisfaction. Not for the first time this hellish evening, Dave felt ill. The taller one tapped the box with one finger. _“We’re pleased to hear that and appreciate your eager partnership,”_ the voice said. Dave clenched his jaw to prevent ruining the truce. _“If you will be so kind, the rest of ritual shall take place on our mothership.”_

“Wait, what ritual...?” Dave asked and glanced at Kurt, not liking the sound of it at all. The other boy crossed arms over his chest. He posed the same question through his teeth, but the visitor hid the box between pleats of his robe, apparently ending the conversation.

There was no time for anymore altercation as both boys felt a slight pull at the bottom of their stomachs and the air in the room seemed to be sucked away like when Dave walked on the dance floor. He felt his head reeling and shut his eyes close, groaning as an uneven force tugged at his insides and nearly knocked him from his balance. He hobbled in the air, arms flailing when suddenly it all stopped and Dave raised his head to see a completely different arrangement. 

The crowded gym was gone, as well gaudy decorations and the stage. Dave glanced at Kurt. The boy looked a bit ill but his eyes scanned the surroundings curiously. They seemed to be in some sort of corridor or balcony twisting around a convex wall made of shining material that reminded Dave of fish scales. Everything around was in white or shades of gray and all surfaces were immaculately clean. Dave felt as if they landed in some superlab you see in movies. The thought left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

_“Don’t be worried, transportation is unkind for all aliens."_

Dave spun around, startled by the voice. Their captors stood in front of them, as imperturbable and passive as before. 

“Where’s the box?” Dave asked noticing the lack of device. “You can speak without it...?”

They looked back at him for a moment before the smaller one turned back without a word and walked away. Dave’s shoulders sagged and he huffed in irritation, preparing himself for being ignored when the answer sounded in the air. 

_“The Peace Chambers have a built-in speech recognition system to smooth the alignment procedures.”_

“Right...” Dave murmured. *Peace Chambers*. He suppressed a dry laugh threatening to escape him at the burning irony. They were supposed to sign fuck-knows-what treaty and sentence their entire planet to the sorry lot of no doubt being prisoners of the more evolved race. For the first time, full realization of what was happening settled over him. Dave looked at Kurt and, if the tense set of his jaw was anything to go by, he was on the same page. Dave swallowed. It couldn’t end like this. There must be some sort of resistance forming on Earth. By now, people alerted NASA and shit. The rescue team was forming. Dave nodded to himself, grasping the straw and his sanity from slipping away.

_“Our transport method can leave a residual sickness in your bodies.”_

“So the Laurel decided to join back the Hardy.” Kurt lowered the alien with a royal glare and Dave fell a little bit more in love with him. “Will you be so kind and lead us to your superiors? I’d much rather have it dealt with.”

The newcomer slowly waddled to his colleague with a yet another egg-shaped box and then both aliens looked at each other for the longest moment. At least partially the meaning of Kurt’s words must have been lost on them. Dave let a small amused smile tug at the corner of his lips but it disappeared when their captors turned their attention back to them in unsetting synchrony. 

_“Our transport method can leave a residual sickness in your bodies.”_ The voice said again. _“This formula will get rid of any lingering sensations.”_ The shorter alien reached a robe-covered limb to them, holding the vessel up. From his angle Dave could see a tiny hole on the top of it, but the substance inside still remained a mystery.

_“Drink it.”_

Dave looked up with barely disguised annoyance. The alien held the vessel up expectantly and the content of it splashed quietly against inside walls. Dave didn’t like this one bit. There was something suspicious about the fact that the creatures suddenly found themselves able of impatience and the liquid could be literally *anything*. On the other hand, if the aliens wanted to kill or maim them, they could do so in much simpler ways and Dave did in fact still feel nauseous after the space-jump. He took the egg carefully holding it between his fingers and looked at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and stepped to him, resigned. Dave locked his eyes with the boy’s and brought the vessel to his face. He tried to discretely smell the drink but didn’t sensed anything and when the liquid hit his tongue he tasted nothing more than a refreshing cold sliding down his throat. Dave gulped down roughly half the content before prying the drink away. He licked his lips staring down at the egg. Kurt took it from his hands, and without hesitation, tipped it off. His long pale throat worked as he swallowed and Dave fought hard to avert his eyes. 

_“Excellent. Now, if you’re ready, the consummation can commence.”_

“Wait... *what*?!” Okay, that did draw his attention away from Kurt. Dave gaped at the aliens, sure that he must have heard wrong. Or that they misused the ambiguous word.

“What do you mean, consummation...?” Kurt’s voice pitched up ridiculously high at the last word.

The extraterrestrial beings parted. As if on command, the white scales on the gibbous wall behind them started shifting and overlapping, slowly unveiling before all of them a small room with shallow yet prominent pit in the middle. The hollow was inlaid with a fluffy looking material -white as everything in the room was- and big enough for two adult persons to lay down comfortably.

Dave felt sick again.

 _“You can move onto signing the alliance.”_  
  
“What does that *mean*?” Kurt snapped and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Dave looked back at the two, pleading the creatures with his eyes to give a straight answer just this once.

Finally, the voice spoke again. _“It is our tradition to confirm the truce by witnessing the mating process of encountered species.”_

“Oh my god.” Kurt’s hands covered his face and Dave barely heard the next words. “I’m not having sex with Karofsky.”

Dave bit his bottom lip and turned his head away, blinking away the prickling tears. He was stupid. So very damn stupid. They were held captive and fuck knows what will happen with them -or the whole planet for that matter- and yet that spat out “Karofsky” hurt the most. 

_“Are you breaking our agreement, human?”_ Aliens cocked their heads in question.

“Y-you can’t honestly expect us to...” Kurt swallowed hard and took a shattered breath. Dave wasn’t sure if he looked closer to crying or puking. “To do... *that*,” he finished weekly.

The creatures glanced at each other.

 _“According to our information it’s a popular activity on your planet.”_ The voice was as emotionless as previously and the aliens didn’t move an inch but Dave could swear they were totally puzzled. 

“It’s complicated. We can’t... I’m not...,” Dave stuttered when Kurt looked at him and regretted ever opening his mouth.

 _“Don’t be worried, the scans we’ve made indicated standard for your kind body capacity and no health issues.”_  
  
Dave barely suppressed the laugh that threatened to erupt from him. Isn’t he *lucky*? A super advanced civilization just confirmed that living on pop tarts and Taco Bell keeps you healthy. He had to tell mom once they get home.

Mom.

Home.

Dave shut his eyes close. He wasn’t going home.

“What will you do if we say no?” He heard Kurt asking.

This time the answer came in an instant. _“Declaration of war will be met with appropriate counteraction.”_

Dave shivered. They saw themselves what intruders are capable of. Who knows how many there are actually out there. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. Dave licked his lip, desperately searching for right words. “I know it’s...”

“Stop. Just stop,” Kurt said quietly and walked into the room not even sparing him a glance.

Dave followed.

He heard the scales slowly tick-ticking into their former places and soon both boys were immersed in the spotless, white room. It seemed they were alone but Dave didn’t doubt they are being watched and possibly recorded. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment at the realization that the scenes might be showed to others or even broad-casted right now. They were making history, after all.

And he was going to be naked. Oh, shit. Should he get naked? Kurt will see him, all of him, the hairy legs and flappy stomach and soft buttcheeks. Yeah, he’s gonna stay as covered as possible. Dave nodded to himself and loosened the tie. 

Kurt was sitting at the edge of the “bed”, motionless save for the slow raise of his chest. Dave came up to him wondering if he should even try saying something or if it’s going to be brushed off again.

“How do you feel?” He blurted and cringed. What a way to start. 

He was just forming a better chat-up when Kurt’s beautiful eyes looked up and pierced him to his place. 

“I’ve never even kissed anyone before,” the boy said softly. “At least one that counted,” he added and Dave felt the spiteful tone was meant for their miserable past. Kurt continued calmer, not giving Dave time to intercept. “The thought of being sexual with a lover makes me uncomfortable.” His fingers caressed the row of buttons before starting on working them open. “And now I’m going to lose virginity to a guy who bullied me until being threatened with losing place on a football team and will try to claw me out of his Narnia residing mind as soon as we leave this place. *If* we will.” He turned back to him with the fakest smiled ever. “I’m wonderful, thanks for asking.”

Dave stared at him for a moment, mind blank, and then suddenly knelt next to the teen and said hurriedly. “I could never forget you.”

Kurt looked at him and huffed. “Oh, yeah? It doesn’t freak you out that you’re about to have gaudy gay sex with a fabulously gay man?” He arched an eyebrow, sure of Dave’s answer.

Dave couldn’t lie if he wanted to. “Look, just because I’m not prancing around with a rainbow sticker doesn’t mean I’m not... possibly getting used to the idea of maybe someday being able to...” he finished lamely.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged the vest off, folded it carefully and placed on the floor next to the pit. 

They sat in silence for a moment.

“I just wanted something special.” Kurt said quietly into the space. “Does it make me selfish? Earth is in danger with 6 billions of people on it and all I can think about is that I’ll never have the first time I dreamed about.”

Dave understood. “You’re not selfish,” he murmured and tentatively laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder. When he wasn’t met with rejection, he gave a comforting squeeze. 

“So, um, how do you want to do it?” Dave asked, deciding the sooner they’ll be over the better for the other boy.

Kurt blushed furiously. “I don’t know.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Dave soothed and patted his shoulder lightly. He stood up and pulled the suit quickly off, keeping attention more on Kurt’s pink-flushed face than where his clothes landed. Solely in an undershirt and boxers, he descended on the soft bright sheathing. 

“Kinda feels like wool,” he smiled at Kurt trying to ease the atmosphere and sat down. 

Kurt smiled back pulling the last piece of clothing off himself. He dropped on his knees next to Dave, trying the hardest to hide his groin from Dave’s view. Dave found patterns on the ceiling very interesting.

“You won’t even take your clothes off?” He heard and looked at Kurt in surprise.

“No, I...” He drifted off at the hurt look his spotted in Kurt’s eyes. Kurt must have read it as him not giving a fuck about the whole ordeal when in fact Dave was just trying to shield himself from even more embarrassment. But if it would help the boy out... “I... Okay.” Dave cleared his throat and with great tardiness, peeled the shirt off himself. The boxers joined that lot.

Stripped bare and within the reach of each other’s arms, the boys sat in silence, avoiding each other’s eyes. Not being able to bare with the standstill any longer, Dave inched to the back side of their cubicle where he earlier noticed supposed supplies. 

The small vessel with a slick substance looked like -surprise- an egg cut in half. Dave picked it up carefully and placed by Kurt’s side. He sighed with compassion over the tense set of Kurt’s shoulders and brushed his fingers up the boy’s arm to get his attention. 

Kurt flinched as if jolted out of his thoughts. “We should start,” he said simply. 

Dave nodded and licked his lips nervously. Before Kurt could make any move, he quickly turned around and got on his four, enjoying the feel of downy carpet under his hands. 

“A-are you sure?” He heard Kurt asking from behind with pure bewilderment. Dave murmured a rough ‘yes’. He wasn’t sure about anything, actually, but the thought of giving Kurt that small advantage made it worth it.

Cold thin fingers brushed down his backside and soon he felt them probing at his entrance, wet and strikingly sure in their exploration. Dave bit his bottom lip hard to keep the pathetic whines from reaching Kurt’s ears. His fingers clenched on the sheathing when Kurt’s fingers pushed in, roughly prying him open for the boy. The movement was brash and inexperienced but Dave could only think that it came from Kurt; that his crush was right there, taking pleasure from his body, that he could smell the sweet cinnamon lotion the boy used. Like that time in locker room. It was all and nothing like what he dreamed. Dave cried out when Kurt’s hips set against his too soon to cause anything but pain. But then the smaller man wrapped his frail arms around Dave’s girth and whispered ashamed apologies in his neck. Dave whimpered when the soft lips left a kiss on his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, with Kurt buried deep in and his breath ghosting Dave’s ear. The rhythm came to them on its own accord, starting slow and building up with every thrust. 

Kurt came first, groaning low into Dave’s back. He slid off the man and dropped on the soft bedding, gazing at Dave from half closed lids, too exhausted to be embarrassed about his nudity anymore. Dave finished himself to the sight of Kurt’s sweat damped chest and lowered on the surface, not even caring about laying in his own come. He struggled to keep his eyes open but even through overwhelming sleepiness, he felt Kurt scooping closer until their foreheads touched.

He woke up alone in his room missing the smell of cinnamon.

 

***

Dave disappeared after the Prom Night. 

He wasn’t coming to school, he dropped off the football team, as Finn informed him enthusiastically, and Kurt hadn’t seen him anywhere around their small town. He went to a private boarding school, said the rumour going around and for once, Kurt couldn’t find it in himself to blame the boy for running away. 

Even though they were both dropped off unconscious in their houses without grandeur, the news about pendulous alien invasion and of what they’ve done to prevent it had already spread across the country in a matter of hours. But the alliance was acclaimed by the aliens like they promised and as it turned out they moved away from planet Earth soon after bringing Kurt and Dave back.

What left Kurt with question about the very purpose of that visit. As his father informed him after gentle awakening, the aliens didn’t make any lasting damage and as it seemed only less than 100 of people around the globe suffered because of first-degree contact with the creatures who searched for the Rulers of Earth. The news, however tragic on a small scale completely faded in the big picture. Kurt had to admit that the raid ended surprisingly well. The price for saving a world was merely the privacy of two teenagers. 

The small price bugged his mind all the same. Aliens didn’t want to explode them, didn’t demand any actual servitude under the phony peace treaty nor were they interested in staying here. What was the point of all this then...? Was it just some sort of sick experiment? Kurt cringed at the thought of being their lab rabbit. He didn’t think anything like that happened though. He wasn’t any different. To be perfectly honest, nothing really changed in his life and even those elements shifted out of place by sudden semi-celebrity status were slowly sliding back into their molds.

Except that Dave was still gone.

Kurt poured the sugar into his cup and dropped the empty sachet on the table with a little private shrug. He shouldn’t care, really. Their night together, while shockingly pleasurable and intimate, was still a necessity dictated by horrible circumstances, not a genuine display of affection.

Then why did his thoughts keep coming back to the chubby teen he topped eight months ago? Kurt blushed and bowed his head over his coffee hoping other people in the shop won’t take notice. It didn’t seem as if the passing time would ever blur the memories.

“Enjoying your afternoon, Twinky?”

Kurt’s head snapped up. “Santana...” He leaned back on the chair seeing her expression. “Did something happened?”

The girl pushed a chair away and sat down on it. She folded her hands on the table and looked at him, eyes narrowed and dangerous. Kurt fidgeted uncomfortably under the scrutiny before huffing in annoyance.

“Do you want something or are you here just to ruin my day?”

“456 Holligton St., room 120B.”

Kurt blinked. “Is that supposed to mean something for me?”

She raised from the spot. “I’m risking a friendship for you, Hummel. Don’t disappoint me.”

With that Santana was gone, leaving Kurt with more questions than he carried into the coffee shop.

***

Kurt found the right corridor of Washington's military hospital without much trouble. He could even see David through the thick shades installed on the window of his room.

And that sight nailed him to the ground.

The door opened and Dave’s doctor came out nearly bumping into Kurt. The man murmured apology, not drawing his eyes from the papers he was holding. The door slowly were sliding shut when Kurt reached out and stopped them. And walked into the room.

“May I?”

Dave’s eyes were wide in surprise. “Of course,” he said in rough voice.

Kurt closed the door behind himself and stopped awkwardly in the middle of the room, not sure what to say and if he even should say anything.

“I didn’t know...,” he started weekly. The excuse burned him with deficiency.

“I didn’t want you to.” Dave shrugged, caressing his bulging belly with right hand. “I don’t need pity, Kurt,” the boy whispered.

Kurt bit his lip and turned to drag a chair up to his bed. He clapped down on it and said, not meeting Dave’s eyes. “So it’s true. I couldn’t believe... Just, how...?”

Dave let out a dry laugh. “Did your parents not tell you to not take anything from the strangers?” Kurt looked up at him raising an eyebrow in silent question.

“The drink, Kurt, remember?” Dave’s eyes were sad and tired. “It partially altered our DNA. Doctors... they have no idea how.” The corners of his mouth twitched downward and the boy sucked in a shattered breath wrapping both arms around himself. “I’m so scared.”

Kurt’s hand laid on Dave’s before he even realized. He squeezed the boy’s fingers lightly before shifting off the chair and up on the bed. Kurt sat next to Dave, brushing his hand over Dave’s shoulder to give him at least bit comfort in this misery. Dave seemed grateful for even this little kindness. He leaned into the half hug with a sigh and closed his eyes letting the tears fall. Kurt brushed them right off his cheeks with a sweep of a thumb.

“So what happens now?” He asked, quietly to not disrupt the private moment. Dave’s belly was so close, nearly touching his hip. Kurt hesitated. Slowly, his fingers touched through the hospital gown and flattened against it. He didn’t feel anything unusual, no kicking of shifts. And yet he knew a living creature was right under his palm.

“Doctors said operation would so far be too risky for me. I have to wait, they said. I’m so tired of waiting, Kurt.”

Kurt held him closer. “Do they know when the childbirth might be?”

Dave shook his head. “Just theories. A month from now, probably. She’s developing like a normal baby thus far.”

*She.* He has a daughter. Kurt smiled. “That’s good.” He caressed Dave’s belly. “They’ll take a good care of her in a place like this,” he added meaning the high prestige of the institution.

Dave suddenly straightened. “Kurt... You can’t be this naive,” he whispered and when the teen only frowned in response, he explained calmly. “As soon as she’s born, they’re gonna kill her. Or first test on her and then kill her. *Obvious threat to national security.* ”

He must have heard that a lot, judging from the way the words were recited. Kurt’s heart sank. The alien invasion did have a purpose after all, even though as for now the purpose was about 18 inches long and completely harmless. What would happen in the future he could not foresee. His little girl could be a dangerous hybrid bringing end to the human race. Or she could be innocent. Kurt fixed on watching Dave caressing his belly with a sad, forlorn face. 

“We’re not going to let that happen,” Kurt spoke up firmly.

The other boy looked up and his eyes shined with shimmer of unexpected hope. It quickly dimmed. “H-how? Kurt, this is crazy, they won’t let me leave and you... you don’t even *like* me, what are you going to do with me and the baby?”

He silenced him with a finger laid over Dave’s lips. “Give me more credit, Karofsky.”

As that for all their misunderstanding and confusion the aliens got right one thing about humans.

They’ll do anything for love.


End file.
